criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Directed by the Dead
Directed by the Dead is a case featured in criminal case as the 42th case of episode 4.it takes place as the final case in africa. Plot After the team arrival in dakar,senegal to attend the african summit conference(it's a cover to their real aim,because for real,they are in a top secret mission to chase the agents who are in charge of operation kohenor,because the team discovered that there is a secret VEGA hideouts in the desert),they also was about to meet the lawyer and U.N secertariet candidate,shamonier niegothary(who they met previously) to discuss with him in "some important matter" as he requested.huangsent a signal to all the airports in the country to stop all voyages until he and the team finish a "top-secret mission" they are on,a local waiteress called tonda morro from a near restraunt came and requested to talk with huang directly,saying that it's a grave news,she told them that she found a body while she was doing her work and collecting the dishes,she said that she suspected that this man could be africa's U.N candidate shamonier,when she examined the pulse,she found out that he is dead,and found his I.D card with his name,so martin,oliver and the player went to ivestigate and took hienrich woth them,they found shamonier dead as tonda said,per hienrich,he confirmed that it's not ordinary death but murder,then he left to autopsy the body.they suspected tonda,and an american model called rebecca wentling(they met her back in another country in africa,and she works at Golden Arrow international.inc),who said that she was in the restraunt only to take a break,when they asked why she is in senegal,she said that she is in to work in another branch of the company,and didn't seen shamonier sitting with anyone(because the triple has doubts that who killed shamonier is the one who was sitting with him)and said that shamonier was might sitting with someone called "obind" but refused to tell who is that obind,she said"if you want clues,then go to shamonier office,it's near,and who asks never go stray,my young detective,haha!"then they investigated victim's office and found a faded phone number with "cheater" written under it by the victim,they called the number but a man answered,but when martin defined himself as the WEP and asked him about his name,the man hanged instantly,perAndrew Maxowell,the number belonged to kohen levi,the moneychanger who they met back,who said that he was wanting to make some "deal" with the victim and given him his number,but the victim refused. In chapter 2,yoshiro said that he discoverd where the killer got ingerdiants for thier complex poision compound,he sajd that he checked with dimitri so he could study the plants kind,he then wandered through the city and discovered that these plants came from the biggest botany garden in the country,the investigated there and suspected egypt ambassador,fadi abdelmageed(because they found his photo with the victim torn up in the mud),and obind gardimae(the suspicious somaliese trader who they met back many times in africa and the arabic east).later they found out (from analayzing victim's watch)per andrew that in the watch encryption secret message "to the WEP,if you find this anywhere,then i'm dead,go to my office" and was containing simple inforamtion about kohen levi and operation kohenor,andrew predicted that the victim had more information but he didn't put it in the watch and knew that his life is in danger,but the only thing which was obvious in the watch,that the victim had many suspicious connections with obind(who they know he has a strong connections to the WIRF) becaus his number and name is many in the watch calling lists,they confronted him but he answered very cool "i know,there's nothing in these connections,he was only my friend and i was showing him the WIRF strategy and aims,completely harmless!!!". In chapter 3,agasa reported(in most of cases,agasa duty is to disguise as civillian and wander through the city/town/village they are in,to collect information about the suspects,victim,the natter they are invistegating "aka region plot")a break-in in the victim's office as he saw kohen levi sneaking around the office and wanting to break in,he suspects that he wants to destroy evidence in the office as the WEP know now that the office contain dangerous info,when they confronted kohen,he said that he was about to vandalize the office as revenge from the victim,he said that he offered the victim a great offer "to abandon his supporting to tge poor and the weak countries in africa,and he(kohen) will made him in the cover and security of the strong great forces as he has highly cinnections with them",but the victim refused and fired kohen from his office.they then put kohen in custody until investgation is over. They investigayed the office again to make sure that kohen don't vandalaized anything,they found a newspaper with some pages folded up marked with red circle,by yoshiro,he said that this was a report showing that Golden arrow international.inc facing an accusation of being fake as well doing suspicious activites in africa including funding mafias,he continued that the victim must be holding this journal as clue against someone from this company,so they asked rebecca if she is this person.she said that she admired the victim and his ideas very much,and he was creating a human-rights association,she told him that she wants to join his association but he showed her that journal and said that her comapny is suspicious,she told them(oliver,carlo,and the player)that the company is suspicious dosen't mean that all its employes is suspicious,too and said that she still admiring him.after gathering all the needed clues,they arrested rebecca for the murder. Rebecca first denied and said that she was admiring him and don't hold anything against him,but when carlo confronted her with evidence,she admitted and said that shamonier had yo shut up because he knew so much,when oliver questioned her about what he knew,she said "you don't need to know,it will hurt you,my petty boy!" and said that she played a fan of him and wanted to join his association just to get closer to him,and she told him to meet her in the restraunt to discuss about the association and when the waiter brought the juice,she poured the poison from her ring without his attention.at the trail,when judge shahir asked her why she killed shamonier,she said that it was "her duty",he replied "your duty was to kill an innocent soul,right?" she replied "you seem to be not understanding anything,you grey-haired old rat!its not your business!" judge shahir then turned red and was about to said "the court hereby sentence you to lif...." and then cut the talking and said "this court hereby sentence you to 5 years in jail with chance of parole for the murder of shamonier niegothary. The next day,while hunag,the player,and the 3 main agents was in huang's office to discuss about the next step,agasa came quickly and told huang that judge shair wants him quickly.when they talked to him,he said that he was never pleased of the senrence he had given,because how a good fighter like shamonier going in a wink without revenging,but he explained that it wasn't his fault,he said that "the court had got orders from "upper contacts" that shamonier's killer..." before he was inturrupted by huang "so you knew who was the killer?" judge replied that he wasn't knowing but the orders was direct that the killer whoever they are must get at most 5 years sentence,and he-himself-recived a threats,then he said "i'm not pleased with that injustice anymore,so here is my resigining bill,i'm going to give it to the court today,god with you,mr huang,work to deliver peace and justice,good bye"and left. huang was very confused by judge's talking,and remembered the message shamonier sent to the wep through the watch,requested from the player and the agents to search the office again,only to find the extenguish cabinet with a small locked safe inside,after cracking it,they found an electronic board inside,sent it to andrew to analayse it,he said that the board conatined another coded message,ge said he cracked it and it was "to the wep,i'm telling you that cause i think you are the ones who can help me,i know a secret hideout which is used by operation kohenor VEGA agnets,and i knew that the empereor is the most imporatnt figure in this operation,go and break in quickly before VEGA finds out your plans,you must find something useful there,her is the coordinates"...the agents was very confused,how can the victim knew so much information,they doubted that he himself is VEGA agent and leading them astray to a severe trap like what bohram jaon done to them back in asia,but andrew said "no,this cant be,so how do you explain that he sacrified his life just cause of this info?"martin said that "he might was a double agent and got this from the global forces and when he was about to tell us they killed him?but our relations with them isn't bad??"then an officer came and told him that kohen wants them in his custody,when they asked him,he told them that they must release him first so he tell them that secret,he said that the victim's big secret was that "he is high-ranked figure of the WIRF,and his human righrs association was a cover to collect members for the WIRF,also he was spying on VEGA",then the plyer and his partner discovered that the victim was nominayed to the U.N only by his country and its nieghbours without agreement from the international forces,after that they manged to deduce the real murder motive:because of that nominarion,and him being a WIRF figure,with him spying on vega and discovering their secrets,he was a danger on VEGA and the forces under their control,so they sent him rebecca to assassinate him,then,they gone to the place where the coordinated they ha given,only to find the hideout abandoned with marks of life in it...VEGA knew their plan and escaped their agents before the WEP arrived,the detectives searched all the hideout to find anything useful,they found a transmitter...it seems that one of the agents forgot his one before escaping,by andrew and some hackers from the wep,they analysed it and said that they managed to hijack VEGA secret network easily(the work which is taking hours from them when using the WEP eqipment)through this transmitter cause its programmed to VEGA network,and they found garve news about the operation...discoved that the african agents boss is someone with the name B.malard,carlo told them to search again to deduce who is this malard,and its revealed that this b.malard is none other than the rights activist blake malard,who was actin good all times they met him,discovered also the the deal was:the emperor and his agents smuggle many kinds and amounts of drugs to malard and his agents all over africa so they can spread it all over africa,in opposite,malard and his agents pay to the emperor amouts of bitcoin,diamonds,and great amout of precious stones and substances they(the wep team) never heared about before,carlo asked what the emperor and his agents want all these stones,compounds,and substances for?the team said they knew nothing about that nor about the emperor,but they managed to locate malard HQs in cape verde island near senegal and gave them the coordinates.after that,(this task in the game is one of the semi-movie tasks)huang sent a force from the local wep members in sengal HQ and international members to arrest malard in a classified voyage in a WEP special SEALcopter to cape verde and arrest malard.they arrived to the target island and got into the secret HQ under the ground and left some of the force leaded by carlo outside,they found nothing,VEGA knew thier plan for the second time,but this time,they didn't made it in time,carlo and his force saw some figures running in the desert going towards the sea,he chased them with the SEALcopter and caught them,they revealed to be malard and some of his agents,malard and his agents started to shot at the force,but they was faster than them and arrested some of the agents and chased thier rest at feet,malard then started to shot randomly at carlo and the force,only to get shot in the leg by carlo and all the ones with him got caught,malard said "u will rue that moment,silly detective,now go and see you pals in the grave!!!)the arrested him and returnd to the helicoopter and was about to to back to the hidout to gain the rest of the force and return back to the wep hq Meanwhile,the rest of the force under the hidout was searching and searcing to find anything,only to find out that the doors are closed with them iside,and they sensed a severe cough and suffocation,they statred to send sos messages to their partners ojtside,but there is no respones(they actually was in the helicoopter in desret going towards the hideout),when the was about to faint and desperated from thier parrners to come and rescue them,pierre remeberd that he had the emergency ultrasonic cannon but requested from the others to carry it with him,they set it on the max energy and shooted at the doors and cracked it and then all of them ran out and sat to rest and call thier partners again.a short while, the rest of force arrived with malard,and when he saw the player and the others alive,he was eating his soul from anger,and explained that he left some of his agents in the hideout and ordered them to spread a fainting gas in the hideout and close the doors automatically,and wait until the wep force faint all and then kill them and escape with him and the rest of agents to a certain place,but they have failed his plan.then they all got a life sentence with no parole under max security.with the emperor don't caught yet,they returned back to the wep hq and reported to huang to discuss where to proceed next,hary said if the emperor is working in drugs,then he must deal with south america drug lords,so he recommended going to the antilles where the drug business statred in the world.. all the team accepted this and decided to go investigate in south america. Summary Victim * Shamonier Niegothary (found dead on the restaraunt table) Murder Weapon *'Poison' Killer *'Rebecca Wentling' Suspects Profile *knows botany *speaks the local language *is 5'7'' Profile *knows botany *speaks the local language *uses breath spray *is 5'7'' *wears red nail polish Profile *speaks the local language *uses breath spray Profile *knows botany *speaks the local language *uses breath spray *is 5'7'' Profile *knows botany Quasi-suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows botany *The killer uses breath spray(mouth fragrant) *The killer can speak the local language *The killer is 5'7'' tall *The killer wears red nail polish Crime Scenes *Restraunt hall-tables-Restraunt hall bonus *Victim's office-desk-Victim's office bonus *Botany garden-Plantation-Botany garden's bonus Steps Chapter 1 *New suspect:tonda morrow *Investigate restraunt hall(clues:victim's bodyniegothary,table napkin,juice glasses) *ask tonda about what happend exactly *examine red stained napkin(result:lipstick) *examine DNA from lipstick(result:new suspect:rebecca wentling) *ask rebecca about her presence in the scene of crime(new crime scene:victim's office) *analyze tow glasses(result:the killer uses breathe spray) *invesigate victim's office(clues:faded paper) *examine paper(result:phone number) *analayze unknown phone number(new suspect:kohen levi) *ask kohen if he knew the victim *autopsy the victim's body(result:the killer knows botany,tonda knows botany) *go to chapter 2 Chapter 2 *investigate botany garden(clues:strange object,torn photo) *examine strange object(result:black powder) *analayze strange object(result:weapon accessories and gunpowder,new suspect:obind gardimae) *examine torn photo(result:unknown person) *examine unknown person(new suspect:fadi abdelmageed) *interrogate obind about his presence at crime scene(result:obind knows botany) *ask fadi about his photo with the victim(result:fadi knows botany) *investigate restraunt tables(clues:card,anonymous message in digital paper,victim's watch) *analayze message(result:the killer knows the local language,tonda knows the local language) *examine watch *analayze watch *interrogate obind about his suspicoius connections with the victim(prerequest:analayze watch) *examine card *ask tonda how her card fallen under the tables *go to chapter 3 Chapter 3 *confront kohen about his attempt to break into the crime scene(result:kohen can speak the local language,uses breath spray) *investigate desk(clues:drawer,journal) *analayze journal *ask rebecca about how the victim knew of the suspicious activities of her company(result:rebecca uses breath spray,knows botany,knows the local language) *examine drawer(result:embassy documents) *examine note on documents *ask fadi about the angry message(result:fadi knows the local language and uses breath spray) *investigate plantations(clues:trash can,cutted posionous plants) *examine trash can(result:broken pieces) *examine pieces(result:posionus plants deparrment CCTV camera) *analyaze CCTV camera(result:the killer is <=5'7" tall) *analyaze poisonius plants(result:the killer wears red nail polish) *arrest the killer now! *go to black color,dark cover (6/6) Black Color,Dark Cover(6/6) *see what judge azar wants *investigate victim's office(clues:safe) *examine safe(result:electronic board) *examine electronic board(result:encrypted data) *see what kohen wants *analayze encrypted data(special crime scene avilable:hideout) *investigate hideout(clues:transmitter) *analayze transmitter *arrest blake malard *report to huang *unlock a new crime(in:south america) Trivia *senegal speaks french at first place,but they have a local language,and here i mean the local one,not french. *all the suspects are returning expect fadi and tonda. Category:All Fanmade Cases